


Morning

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But they are so cute uwu, Café, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff for now?, I LOVE COFFEE, I have zero clue, I just can't tag, M/M, Minhyuk is too patient, Should I add angst?, Slow Burn, changki in the background, changki rise too!!, damn it, how do we tag this, hyunghyuk rise, hyungwon is bad at feelings, slow, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Hyungwon waits for his friend in the little coffee shop by the corner of his house.





	1. Morning

“If only I was still in my bed. My warm, sweet, soft bed.” Hyungwon thinks while sighing. He could have been at home but here he is, in a small cafe by the corner of his house waiting for his friend Changkyun to come. They haven’t see each other for a long time, Changkyun is studying in a different university and while he is in town he wants to spend more time together with Hyungwon so they decided to meet early in the morning. Hyungwon was never a morning person. What’s the point of getting up early while you can sleep and have colorful dreams under fluffy blankets?

Hyungwon sighs again while putting his head to table. The people who work there know Hyungwon so he can just stay there comfortably. Plus he is the only customer at the moment. Well who would come here at this hour anyway?

“Here’s you coffee sir.” A stranger’s voice chimes to his ears. Hyungwon never heard this person before. Maybe he is one of the new baristas that manager was talking about the other day. Self note he wasn’t listening he just overheard a little bit. Hyungwon know barista is smiling. The feeling comes from his voice. "How can anyone be so energetic at this hour?" Hyungwon asks himself.

“I didn’t order anything.” He says without lifting his head up.

“I know but you look like you need one to wake up.” The barista says with a sweet voice. Hyungwon lifts his head up to answer to barista but he finds his face right next to his. Suddenly the barista whispers to him “And we can give free drinks to cute boys If we want.” He winks at Hyungwon and returns to his place behind the counter. Hyungwon is definitely more awake now. This boy – the barista- is beautiful. He maybe the most beautiful person Hyungwon ever saw. He has crimson red hair, big brown eyes and a blinding smile. His blue apron has a whale on the left corner and his name is written there. “Minhyuk.” Hyungwon reads silently. He realises he is watching “Minhyuk” doing things behind the counter for a while. He mind slaps himself “Stop acting like a creep.”

Hyungwon returns to his table and takes a sip from the coffee Minhyuk bring. It wasn’t even 5 minutes but coffee was cold. He wonders why but then he hears someone rush to his side.

“Your coffee is cold sir? Let me refill it for you.” Minhyuk takes the cup from Hyungwon’s hand and he may intentionally lingered his fingers on Hyungwon’s for a few long seconds. That is the moment Hyungwon felt someone electrocuted him with 220 volt. And before he can say anything to Minhyuk he hears door is opened and somebody shouting behind.

“Hyung!” Hyungwon knows who's voice this is. He feels someone crashed to him and back hugging him. Hyungwon smiles and turns around to hug Changkyun properly. The young boy changed his hair from dull brown to lilac and he looks younger. He was 22 how much younger can he look Hyungwon thinks.

“You look awake and sleepy at the same time. How do you manage that?” the younger asks with a giggle.  
.  
“It’s my normal face.” Hyungwon replies with an annoyed glare.

“Come on let’s go hyung. Hoseok hyung and Kihyun are waiting for us.” The younger pulls Hyungwon’s arm.

“Kihyun? Not Kihyun hyung?” Hyungwon asks with a knowing smile. He knew something was going on and it was only a moment fort his two dumbass to realise how in love they are. Changkyun blushes but tries to hide that and he looks even cuter that way.

“Anyway let’s go.” He says again while tugging Hyungwon’s sleeve.

“Wait a minute.” Hyungwon turns to counter and sees Minhyuk watching them with a curious look on his face. He walks towards him and stops right in front of him.

“I guess you owe me coffee.” Says Hyungwon with a little smile lingering on his face. He tries to act like he just said the coolest thing in the world. Minhyuk shakes his head, trying to hide his smile and gives him a napkin. 

“I guess I’ll see you around.” He says with a wink.  
Changkyun calls out to him and Hyungwon takes the napkin.  
When he is out he looks at the writings on it.

“Come tomorrow at the same time and maybe I’ll refill that cup with hot coffee this time.”

Hyungwon smiles at himself and before Changkyun ushers him to go he looks to the cafe's window and sees a red head with a heart melting smile.  
Maybe mornings are not so bad after all.


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 7 am and Hyungwon doesn't know what he is doing outside th cafe.

Cold bites like a small bug. Hyungwon tries to warm his hands by rubbing them together. He is sitting on a bank across the café. The café he came yesterday. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. It’s 7 am. He laughs at himself. What is he doing here at this hour?

Hyungwon knows what he is doing of course. Minhyuk told him to come again so here he is waiting for café to open but he knows it's too early. He just couldn’t wait to come here. He doesn’t know what's got into him. Normally he’s a person who lives with his pillow. He can sleep at any place any time but today for some reason he doesn’t know, he woke up early and couldn’t sleep anymore. So he thought why not go to the café and get some pastry and coffee for breakfast.

“Yes this is the reason why I’m here since 6 am.” Hyungwon says to himself. “To get breakfast for Hoseok, Kihyun and Changkyun. It will be a nice gesture for them. Because I'm a good friend.” They were still sleeping when Hyungwon left home. Hyungwon knew Kihyun and Changkyun since middle school and met Hoseok at high school. Since then they never left each other's side. Only Changkyun went to America because his father forced him to go but that was another story for another time.

Hyungwon thinks about yesterday. For the first time in a long time all 4 of them were together. Kihyun and Changkyun seem so happy. Hyungwon can feel the love waving around them when Kihyun’s eyes turning into crescent every time Changkyun say something or small moments when Changkyun looks at Kihyun like he just sees him for the first time.

Hyungwon feels a smile blooming his face and at that moment he sees a red-haired boy and another person turning the corner and coming to cafe’s door. Minhyuk seems like he is pulling the other one from his arm and saying something energetically to him but the other just frowns and yawns as they open the door.  
Hyungwon feels something inside of him turns and twists as he watches Minhyuk hugs the orange haired man with glad and get in.

Hyungwon's heart starts to pound with a disorganized beat.  
“Oh man.”  
He is not there to get pastries, Kihyun is a perfect cook. He already cooked enough for 2 weeks. Hyungwon knows this because not long just 2 days ago Kihyun cooked enough meal for an army and demonized Hoseok and Hyungwon to clean fridge for new food when he learned Changkyun’s coming.

No, he is there because he wanna see him, Minhyuk again. But he seems to have another person by his side. Hyungwon takes a deep breath and swallows as he tries to gather his thoughts. What now? He just can’t go there. What will he say to Minhyuk? “Oh hi. We met yesterday I don’t know if you remember but you gave me a napkin and told me to come again at the same hour. I couldn’t sleep so I came 2 hours early and it’s been half an hour already. I’m freezing and you seem so close with that orange hair—“

“What are you doing?” he hears the words and suddenly his heart drops to the ground. He knows the owner of the voice but he is too cold and embarrassed to look up. He tries to mumble something but it doesn't work. Minhyuk comes closer and sits in front of him and without a warning he grabs Hyungwon’s hand. That is enough to make Hyungwon's head spin crazily. He feels a hot wave running to his cheeks and can't think straight as Minhyuk gets up and pulls his hand. But Hyungwon doesn't move because he doesn't know what to do or what Minhyuk is trying to do. He just looks at him with questioning eyes. 

“What are you doing? Get up. Mornings are cold now. Your hands are freezing.” He says to Hyungwon with a concerned look on his face. Hyungwon knows he is right and let Minhyuk take him into the café.

He sits the place where he sat yesterday. Minhyuk gets lost behind the counter. He tries to calm his ridiculously beating heart with deep breaths. “Come on heart. Calm down please. You gotta be on my side.” He begs to his chest as he holds his right hand on it.

Minhyuk comes back with a big cup of hot cocoa. He places it in front of Hyungwon and sits across him. Hyungwon looks at the red-haired man. He must be looking funny because Minhyuk smiles like he sees something he like.

“Thank you.” He says with a small voice and Minhyuk’s smile widens as he nods.

"It's September so mornings are cold now but it's not something hot cocoa can't fix.” He says with a cute smile. Hyungwon’s heart skips a beat when he sees the man like this.  
"So why are you here?" Minhyuk asks with a knowing look on his face.  
"I'm here to buy coffee and pastry for breakfast." He says in a hurry. He sounds like he memorized to say that and he wants slap himself right now.  
Minhyuk giggles as he takes his notepad from his pocket.

"Okay what do you want?"  
"4 coffee and 4 bagels." Minhyuk writes down and continues.  
"How would you like your coffee?"  
"Black."  
"Do you like color black?"  
"Yes I like but I like blue more."  
"I love red." He points his hair.  
"Well it looks good on you." says Hyungwon without realizing and he feels he can just die right there.  
Minhyuk grins and winks at him as he get up "Thank you sleepy head."  
Minhyuk puts his notepad in his pocket and turns around near the counter. "Oh I forgot to ask. What is your name?"  
"Hyungwon."  
Minhyuk flashes a smile and goes behind the counter and Hyungwon realizes he didn't write it on the notepad.

Hyungwon doesn't know what happened just now. He complimented Minhyuk without noticing. He hopes he didn't look cheesy or something. He shakes his head and takes a sip from his hot cocoa only realizing it is really hot. Minhyuk didn't tease him this time. Why he thinks for a moment. He doesn't know why but he feels odd as he sees that orange haired boy comes out of kitchen. He remembers Minhyuk hugging the boy a little earlier and starts to feel down. Maybe he just flirts with everyone and Hyungwon misunderstood the situation yesterday. But then why did he flirt with him like that just now? And why Minhyuk gave him a napkin yesterday?

He looks at the cup like it's holding the greatest answer of the universe.

"You better drink that." Hyungwon comes back to reality with the voice and looks up to see the other barista Minhyuk was tugging earlier.

"Excuse me?" Hyungwon asks with his sad but proud face. He is not gonna show he is hurt to this Jooheon-he reads from the name tag. And then he realises this is the Lee Jooheon, the genius of the Music Major who performs at the festivals. Hyungwon remembers Changkyun was in town once and they went together one of these festivals. He liked Jooheon's rapping style and wanted meet him but Hoseok ate too much cotton candy and got sick so they return home early.

"You see-" Jooheon starts to talk with a tired voice and Hyungwon focuses on him again.

"Minhyuk hyung woke me up at 6 am. 6 am to open this store. We played games until 2 am last night. You can guess how sleepy and exhausted I am right now. So you better drink that." Jooheon turns around and goes behind the counter and starts arrange the rays.

Hyungwon blinks and blinks again in confusion. What did Jooheon try to say?? He drinks his hot cocoa thinking that and sees Minhyuk coming from the kitchen with a big bag. Minhyuk waves at him to come and Hyungwon walks to the counter.  
"Here is your order Hyungwon." Minhyuk smiles widely. Hyungwon feels like his ears are burning and tries to look away as much as possible. He gives the money and takes the bag. When he is about to get out he hears Minhyuk saying "Next time put a coat on." Hyungwon tries to calm his heart down when he is out but Jooheon stops him before he can go.

"Look at here please." Hyungwon looks at the sign Jooheon is pointing.

"It says café is opening at 8.30 am." He reads out loud. He doesn't understand why Jooheon shows him that.

"Exactly. And we are living there." Jooheon shows an apartment. It has a perfect view for café and the bank which Hyungwon was sitting on an hour ago. "So never again don't come and sit here before that time okay? I never ever want to waken up by Minhyuk hyung's screaming and yelling. Not at 6 am. It's too early for that. Understand? Now go." Jooheon looks at him with a serious face and gets inside the café.

Hyungwon blinks for a second and understand what's going on. So Minhyuk and Jooheon lives an apartment across the street. Wait. Wait a minute. Did Minhyuk see him sitting there? Was that the reason they come in hurry and open the café early? Hyungwon just can't believe it. He feels something warm flows through his body. He doesn't understand what it is but it's not an unwelcomed feeling. He feels happy when he heads home and surprises when he sees a card with a number and writings on it while emptying the bag.

"Next time don't wait for café to open. Call me instead.  
Hyungwon:)"

If there will be a person who is gonna take care of him and give him hot cocoa when it's cold then maybe cold is not that bad, Hyungwon thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!! I decided to turn it into a series and I hope you like the story. As I said before kudos and comments are welcomed^^


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days in a row with coffee and pastry.

School. Hyungwon looks at the calendar near the door as he slips his shoes on. 2 days later new semester will start and Hyungwon just feels like he is suffocating already. Actually he loves learning things, he is a good student but getting up early is awful. It’s hellish. Who said let’s start the day by getting up early? Who decides things like that? Well Hyungwon has a word for that person.

“Again? Come on hyung!” the grey-haired younger whines while he shakes the game console in his hand. He pinches his nose bridge and looks up to Hyungwon who stopped in a weird composure. Hyungwon flinches, but he acts like there is nothing wrong and he doesn't understand what is.  
“I was just going to get us some coffee.” He says with an indifferent voice. Hoseok comes to Changkyun's side with a questioning look on his face. The dark circles under their eyes and game console in their hands tells Hyungwon that they're playing a game since midnight. Changkyun will go back to America tomorrow so all of them are trying to spend more time with him. Hoseok plays games with him, Hyungwon talks about books and study and Kihyun just hugs and never let him go. They talk for hours and hours. However right now Hyungwon wants him to say nothing but Changkyun shakes his head as he shouts like a big baby. “Kihyun!!! Kihyun Hyungwon hyung is going out to buy some coffee! AGAIN!!” Hyungwon tries to stop him but it’s too late because Kihyun is coming from kitchen with an apron.

“I got you.” Hoseok whispers as he winks at Hyungwon. Hoseok can help him if something happens Hyungwon thinks. He is a big muscle guy after all.

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon who is standing by the door with a scared face.“Again? Oh Hyungwon come on!” He asks by resonating his boyfriend’s reaction with a much more annoyance. Kihyun was making breakfast. Actually he's making breakfast for them since they met him but that wasn’t the case. For 5 days Hyungwon is going out around 8.30 am and coming back around 10 am with a bag full of coffee and pastry. Kihyun thought it was okay at first but it’s been five days now, so he’s started to getting angry because he already makes breakfast every day. So what’s the point of Hyungwon going out and buying things? Maybe something happened and he is not telling them. Whatever it is Kihyun had enough of it.

“Don’t you like my food anymore?” He asks with a calm voice but his voice is telling Hyungwon that he should find a shelter and hide under it until this storm goes or he will die with a spoon. 'That would be hilarious' Hyungwon thinks. Kihyun comes closer step by step and holds the spoon in his hand towards Hyungwon. “I can cook with a blindfold. I’m an all star chef so why are you going out and buying exactly same things for the past five days?” Hyungwon gets scared a little. He always thinks Kihyun is scarier when he’s not yelling. He hears something shuffle and looks at it with the corner in his eyes and sees Hoseok is slowly hiding behind Changkyun. ‘Okay so much for back-up.’ He thinks.

“I- I’m just getting something to eat.” Kihyun’s eyes start to flame up so Hyungwon quickly adds. “You are making breakfast all the time. I just thought you can rest a little.” He says and averts his gaze. Maybe Kihyun will let him off the hook.

“Because he is a chicken.” Changkyun says with a voice telling he is done with this bullshit.

“What?” Kihyun says and turns his look to his boyfriend. Hyungwon takes a deep breath only to choke on it a few seconds later when Changkyun speaks again.

“He likes the barista who works there and goes to that cafe to see him every day. But since he is a socially awkward person he just waits for cafe to open and sits there, drinks a hot cocoa, buys coffee and pastry then comes back home.”

Hoseok giggles behind Changkyun and Hyungwon feels like his face is burning. Why the hell Changkyun say something like this? And how does he know?

“Is this true?” Kihyun returns his gaze to Hyungwon and looks at his friend’s face with a surprised but a soft expression compared earlier. Hyungwon pouts and shakes his head like a hurt puppy. He doesn’t know what to say. It’s not like he is embarrassed for liking a boy, his friends always understands him. No, he is embarrassed because he is too scared to make an action.

Kihyun understands how Hyungwon feels. He never felt comfortable around people. He is a cool guy but a quite one. Hyungwon often space out and he is into his world too much. That’s why he doesn’t have many friends. Kihyun knows what Hyungwon thinks. He knows he is scared to take a step. So he just nodds.

“It’s the end of the month and you already spend everything you had for that stupid project. Do you have money?” Hyungwon shakes his head as a no.

“So what were you planning to do when you are in the cafe if you are not gonna buy anything?” Kihyun asks. Hyungwon looks down to his shoes and talks with a small voice. “I was just going to wander around a little. And come back later.”

Kihyun shakes his head and goes to the kitchen only to come back with his wallet. He pulls 20 bucks and gives it to Hyungwon who looks at him with a grateful face.

“Go. Go get whatever you get every time. But this time I want a raisin muffin.” Money is never a problem between them but Kihyun doing this so much meaningful for Hyungwon, so he is glad for that. He hugs Kihyun with a happy face, Kihyun hugs him back and not a second later Changkyun and Hoseok joins them.

“Thank you.” He whispers as they are a big hugging ball.

“Okay okay go.” Kihyun shoves him away.

“Go get your man.” Hoseok says with a big smile.

“Go pay to your man.” Changkyun winks.

“Don’t say it like that Changkyun. You sound like there is something else.” Kihyun clicks his tongue at his boyfriend.

“What? It’s not like I did tell him ‘Go buy your man’ That would be more inappropriate.” Changkyun nudges Hoseok with a smirk.

"What?" Kihyun asks with a confused look on his face.

“You said that once when you were drunk remember? Once we were at a party and you were so drunk you almost forget you exist. When you saw Changkyun by the bar you went directly to him and asked for a date. He refused you telling he has a boyfriend named 'Kihyun' but you tried to shove money into Changkyun’s pocket thinking that would convince him.” Hoseok is laughing.

“And the funny thing is, it was 30 dollars.” Hyungwon added while he swiped his eyes because he teared up from laughing.

“I should’ve film that.” Hoseok said between his laugh. He’s holding onto Changkyun who also laughs his ass out. Kihyun however is very embarrassed and hits them with the spoon in his hand.

“Shut up! Both of you! At least I have eyes only for one man. But you wouldn't know wouldn't you. Assholes get out of my side!” he yells but Hyungwon can see he’s trying not to laugh. When he catches his breath, he goes outside and heads to the cafe. He decided to talk with him today.

He takes a deep breath and gets inside the cafe. Jooheon is behind the counter and a woman is paying for something. He spots the certain redhaired boy at the right. Minhyuk is talking with a small girl and she laughs whatever he says. Minhyuk looks like he’s too much into his talk with the girl which includes blue haired unicorns and chocolate fountains, so he doesn’t realise Hyungwon is watching them with a smile on his face. 'Seeing him like this is so nice.' Hyungwon thinks. When her mother finishes paying small girl goes to her mom but not without giving Minhyuk a hug. And Minhyuk slips a candy into her hand and winks at her before he let her go. Hyungwon chuckles and Minhyuk realises him. He gets up with a little smirk on his face and Hyungwon feels like his caught doing a thing he’s not supposed to do. As he comes closer Hyungwon can't help but check him out. Minhyuk looks so fine just like every other day. He has a plain white shirt and dark jeans with cafe’s apron above them. His hair looks perfect and Hyungwon really want to touch and feel if they are really soft as they look. ‘One day’ he thinks.

“You see something you like.” from the way Minhyuk says this it sounds like a statement rather than a question and Hyungwon tries to prevent himself from blushing.

“You seem like you get along well with kids.” He quickly tells. Minhyuk chuckles and his voice sounds like music to Hyungwon. He can listen to it until the end of his days.  
“I just love kids. They are so nice and kind. Besides I’m studying at this area. I'm going to be a kindergarten teacher. So it’s kind of natural for me.”

Hyungwon shakes his head in understandment. “That’s perfect. You will be a great teacher. Your future kids will be lucky to have you.” He says only he realises what he said seconds later. His brain catches up a little late after his tongue already moves.

“Well we’ll ask them later.” Minhyuk winks at him and Hyungwon thinks why nobody is throwing a glass of water to his face because it’s on fire. His brain tries to decipher what Minhyuk said but before he can do that Minhyuk talks again.

“So what are you studying?”

“Um… Electrical engineering. At MonX University.” Hyungwon says trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

Minhyuk’s eyes lighten up and he comes closer. He holds Hyungwon’s sleeve and despite Minhyuk is not touching his skin Hyungwon can’t feel his arm anymore.

“I just transferred to MonX from Han University. What a coincidence.” Minhyuk says with a big smile. “ Unfortunatley I don't know the area much. I've been here for only 2 weeks.” He says with a little pout.

Hyungwon has an idea. “If you are not busy… Since you are new… Hmmm… Maybe you didn’t have a chance… Oh… Maybe… I can show you around?” Hyungwon asks while trying to sound cool but failing greatly.  
Minhyuk seems like he doesn't notice and smiles as he shakes his head with enthusiasm. Hyungwon just can't help but smile back. They are going to the same university, so he's going to see him every day. He feels so happy that he’s gonna be with Minhyuk without this customer – barista relationship. He knows he’ll be more comfortable then.

Minhyuk goes behind the counter and gets ready Hyungwon’s everyday order. He memorized it by now.

“Can you add raisin muffin too?” he asks remembering Kihyun asked it.

“Of course sleepy head. Do you like it?” Minhyuk says while he reaches for the ray that has raisin muffin on it. Hyungwon likes Minhyuk calling him that, so he will thank Kihyun later for causing this.

“My friend likes it actually. I like walnut one more.” Minhyuk gets ready the bag and gives it to Hyungwon with a warm smile. Hyungwon’s heart flips a bit and he can’t hold back his lips from curving up.

“See you two days later.” Minhyuk says behind the counter as Hyungwon leaves.

Hyungwon goes back home and finds Hoseok and Chnagkyun setting the table. Changkyun takes the bag and empties it.

“Hyung!! You bought walnut muffin too!! Oh I love them!” He takes one and start to eat it. As Changkyun shoves muffin in his mouth despite Kihyun tries to take it back saying no muffin before breakfast Hyungwon hides one into his pocket and goes to his room. He places the walnut muffin on the table and he puts his head right next to it. He pokes muffin with his finger and chuckles to himself.

If he is going to see Minhyuk and spend time with him, maybe school is not that bad Hyungwon thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it and so far what are you thinking? Tell me please^^


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first day of college and this day brings new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all kudos and comments! I read and love every one of them!!  
> I really hope you like the story. I know I'm going slow but it's okay right? *asks nervously*

Goodbye.

Hyungwon hates this word. It feels like the person who say that will never return. He often scolds his friends not to say it when they apart. ‘I hate this word.’ He thinks as he Hoseok’s arm. They are looking at the scenery in front of them with sad expressions. Kihyun is holding Changkyun and despite him trying to keep a strong posture they know he is crying. It breaks Hyungwon’s heart, seeing them apart once again. Young one is no better but he tries to soothe his boyfriend by patting his head and whispering words to him.

“Baby don’t cry.” Changkyun says as he breaks his embrace with Kihyun. “ You know I’ll be back before you realize.” He retreats a little smiling and wipes other one’s tears with his thumbs. “And you know I should get a diploma to find a job and give you a life you always dream of. You wouldn’t want a broke boyfriend wouldn’t you?” He says and manage Kihyun to broke a smile. “I’ll work for both of us as long as you stay here.” Kihyun says and they all smile sadly. They know Kihyun means this.

Hyungwon feels Hoseok’s grip tightens when they hear the announcement about Changkyun’s plane. Kihyun hugs his boyfriend in a tight embrace one last time before he lets him go. Changkyun places a soft kiss on his lips promising he will be back, he will always be there for him despite the miles between them. Then he lets go Kihyun unwillingly and hugs Hoseok and Hyungwon. They don’t want to let him go too but they know they should.

“Take care of yourself there okay?” Hoseok says when they are apart. Changkyun nods with a toothless smile.

“Guys don’t worry about me. You gotta help this turtle for that red-haired barista. Otherwise they will never get together until I die. And we all know my death will be on Kihyun’s hand because ‘I start a business about watermelon shaped mouse hen bankrupt then start a new business about making game consoles from jelly and he will hit me with a keyboard.’”

“You cannot make game consoles out of jelly Kyun. Understand that already.” Kihyun frowns and giggles as he wipes his tears. Changkyun is leaving but he is still trying to make him smile.

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows twice as he starts to walk to the boarding line. “Watch me try.”

Kihyun chuckles a bit but as he watches his boyfriend go he feels his heart gets tighten. He waits until Changkyun is out of side and then turns to hug Hyungwon to cry. Hoseok hugs them and they stand there for minutes.

“I hate this.” Kihyun say between his hiccups. “Why can’t he just stay? I want him to stay.”

Hyugwon pats his head and kisses his hair.

“I know Kihyunnie but you know his father. He doesn’t have a choice.” Hoseok says while he pats his back.

After they calm down they walk back to Hoseok’s car and head to school. When they arrive to school they all get out of the car but they don’t go inside because Kihyun just stands there.

“I don’t want to go to school. I want to go home.” Kihyun says with a hoarse voice.

“He did this on purpose Kihyunnie you know that. He was suppose to leave yesterday but he wanted to go this morning because he knew you wouldn’t leave the bed and cry all day. But now you gotta go to school so gather yourself together.” Hoseok says with a calm voice. He knows his friend’s heart is not in a good condition right now so he uses the other thing Changkyun said. “And we have this idiot to help you know.” He points Hyungwon with his head.

Hyungwon frowns and looks at him with a smile he tries to hide. He couldn’t wait for school to start and see Minhyuk but he feels awful because the same day Changkyun had to leave. After a debate for five minutes he decides to stay there for his friend despite he wants to go.

“You don’t have to feel bad Wonnie.” Kihyun can read his thoughts as always. ”Changkyun’s leaving and you seeing Minhyuk has nothing in common. Changkyun will be back. He always comes back to me. So don’t worry. I know you are excited to see the barista. Just go to him.” Kihyun says as he squeezes his friend's shoulder with a little broken smile.

“I’ll take care of him as he mops and cries in the halls, don’t worry.” Hoseok throws his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and Kihyun tries to get off of his embrace but Hoseok doesn’t let him.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Hyungwon flashes an apologetic smile and starts to walk to the school from parking lot. He spots the red haired man at the entrance and his heart beats faster. Minhyuk looks so handsome with casual yellow shirt and jeans. He has a book and a little bag in his hand. He touches his lips as he gazes to book while looking so good. Hyungwon feels like he is shaking and hopes Minhyuk doesn’t realise as he approaches.

“Good morning.” Hyungwon says with a small voice but enough to take Minhyuk’s attention.

Red haired man looks up at him with a big smile and Hyungwon thinks he holds the sun in him because his smile makes Hyungwon feel warm.

“Hey there sleepyhead!”

“Um… How are you?” Hyungwon asks as he tries to keep a casual conversation. He is so bad at this.

Minhyuk shows the book in his hand with. “It’s a great romance story about a shy college student and a boy who just come to town.”

“So what happens? Are they happy?” Hyungwon asks with curiosity. He liked the plot.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I don’t know. I just started but obviously they will have a great romance. Shy one is so cute but he should make a move already.” Hyungwon gets a feeling that what Minhyuk say is not about the book anymore.

“So do you wanna start the tour?” Hyungwon asks directly as he scratches the back of his head and tries to avoid looking at Minhyuk. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“You can show me cafeteria first. I had to wake Joohoney up and we had to leave in a rush because he need to meet with a friend. Thankfully I made sandwiches but I didn’t get a chance to eat. We can eat together if you want.” Says Minhyuk as he lifts the bag with a smile and shows it to Hyungwon. They go to cafeteria and Hyungwon gets coffee for them while Minhyuk finds a table. Hyungwon sits down and feels a shiver when their fingers touch when he gives Minhyuk his coffee. He quickly shakes his hand and takes the sandwich. He surprises because it’s delicious. Actually he ate before because Kihyun always makes breakfast for them. And of course he would never allow Changkyun to get on the plane hungry so they had a very solid breakfast but Hyungwon stays silent because he enjoys being with Minhyuk. ‘His fingers are so delicate.” Hyungwon thinks as he looks at Minhyuk holding his sandwich. Minhyuk winks at him and he realizes he’s been looking at him silently for a long time so he averts his gaze and take a sip from his coffee.

“Not good as mine right?” Minhyuk asks while he takes another bite from his sandwich.

“Yes, I like everything about you. Your coffee I mean. I love the coffee you make. Coffee in general. And hot cocoa. Hot cocoa is good. I like hot cocoa. Very delicious.” Hyungwon says in a breath. He feels dizzy because he talked so fast and idiotic.

Minhyuk smirks as he puts his sandwich down. “Thank you.” He looks at him with a soft expression and Hyungwon feels his heartbeats quicken. “I like everything about you too.”

Hyungwon blushes and tries to hide that with taking another sip from his coffee.

“So why engineering?” Minhyuk asks with a curios look.

“Because I think dealing with machines are more easy. I kinda get nervous around people. I don’t know how to make a decent conversation most of the time. People get bored with me because I don’t say much.” He says as he fiddles with his fingers.

Minhyuk puts his hand above his. “I think you are a good company. I’m so loud and I talk too much so it’s good to have someone who will listen to you.”

Hyungwon feels like his hand is on fire and he can’t tear his eyes from Minhyuk’s eyes. His look is so soft and caring and bears somethings Hyungwon can’t tell with words.

“Hyung!” They hear a voice and Minhyuk takes his hand back but keeps his soft smile. Hyungwon misses the feeling of his hand and this surprises him. Jooheon sits near Minhyuk and greets Hyungwon with a nod.

“Hyung is he the reason you get up early to make sandwiches? I thought it was for me.” Jooheon says with a hurt voice and Minhyuk pinches his cheek.

“Ya! What are you talking about? Shut up.”

Jooheon smirks with a knowing glance and pats Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Your class is about to start. Let’s go.”

Minhyuk frowns but he gets up anyway because Jooheon pulls his arm. “But we haven’t finish our tour.”

“We’ll find you in lunch break…” Jooheon looks at Hyungwon like he is asking a question. Oh right, he doesn’t know his name.

“Hyungwon.”

“Hyungwon hyung. See you.” Minhyuk flashes him an apologetic smile and Hyungwon nods to tell him it’s okay. He feels a little bad seeing Minhyuk go away. ‘Kihyun must feel thousands times worse every time.” He thinks. He goes to his class and finds Hoseok is there already saved him a spot. He sits next to his friend and takes his books from his bag. Hoseok is studying sound engineering and they have a few lessons together.

“So what did you do? Asked him out?” Hoseok asks with excitement.

Hyungwon shakes his head as his friend pets his back.

“You should make a move Wonnie. I hear some upper-class finds him cute.”

Hyungwon feels his heart cracks and there is a pain he can not name. He decides to not think about this and concentrate on the lesson. And without realising Hyungwon prays time to pass fast.

When it’s lunch break they take Kihyun from his art class. He looks better than morning but the redness in his eyes is still visible. Hyungwon holds his arm as they head to cafeteria. They get their meal and pick a table which happens to be the one Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat. Jooheon said they will come for lunch so Hyungwon can’t help himself checking the door every second and when he sees the certain red hair, he gets nervous and loses his attention to Hoseok’s comments about his passion in fluffy blankets.

He watches them and can’t hide his happiness when Minhyuk and Jooheon walk to their table. He greets them and invites them to the table ignoring Wonho and Kihyun’s giggles. They exchange names and start to eat their lunch.

“So you are the reason we drink coffee in every morning past week.” Kihyun says as he smirks knowing his friend is blushing. Hoseok giggles as he shows a spoon of beans in his mouth.

Minhyuk answers with a smile. “I guess he likes the coffee in there. I hope he sees other things to like.” He winks at the gray-haired man and Hyungwon thinks his ears are burning.

“Why did you transfer here?” Kihyun asks trying to learn things about Minhyuk.

“My old school wasn’t an ‘open’ school about certain things. And I was studying math which I despise because what am I gonna do with angles of a triangle anyway. Besides Jooheon is here so I changed my school.”

“So you changed your major as well. It must have been hard for you to do that.” Kihyun lifts his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Minhyuk nods. “My parents didn’t approve my decision and so I was kinda left broke for a while but I’m fine now. I got a job and Jooheon took me as his roommate.” He flashed a smile to the orange haired boy who is talking with Hoseok about music. They click immediately because they have similar tastes.

“How do you know Jooheon? You seem to love him very much.” Hyungwon says trying to keep his voice indifferent but he doesn’t realize he holds his breath until Minhyuk answer.

“He is my childhood friend. He is like a brother to me. Without him I would have nowhere to go.” Minhyuk pinches Jooheon’s cheek and latter gives him an annoyed but pleased look and turns his talk with Hoseok.

“We are childhood friends too. Me, Hyungwon, Hoseok and… Changkyun.” Kihyun says as his voice breaks but he gathers himself quickly. “We are together since middle school.”

“Changkyun? The one with you when we first met? Where is he?” Minhyuk asks to Hyungwon but he understands it’s a delicate matter when he sees Kihyun’s face gets pale.

“He studies in America. He left this morning.” Kihyun says and clears his throat.

“If you guys know each other for so long, you can tell me about all the embarrassing stories about him.” Minhyuk changes the subject.

“Fine by me.” Kihyun laughs and flashes a look to Hyungwon that says ’Treat me right or you are dead.’

“Don’t you dare.” Hyungwon mouths to Kihyun and the latter acts like he doesn’t see him.

They continue to talk until lunch break is over. Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk as he goes away and his heart aches because he wants to spend more time with him. He sighs and heads to his class.

School is over in with an agonizingly slow pace and Hyungwon gets out of the classroom and goes to see Minhyuk stands by the lockers.

“What are you doing here? Your building is not around here. I mean it’s at the opposite direction. Um.. I mean it’s good that you are here but…” Minhyuk hushes him by pressing his finger to Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon lets out a breath and he just can’t control his tremble.

“I’m waiting for Jooheon to go home.” As he takes his finger back. “It’s a shame we couldn’t finish our tour. How about we do it tomorrow? I’ll bring sandwiches again.” Minhyuk says with a glitter in his eyes. Hyungwon nods his head with a small gesture. He can still feel the ghost of Minhyuk’s finger on his lips.

“You are living close to our apartment. Hoseok has a car. We can give you a lift.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk shakes his head vigorously. He texts Jooheon to meet up with them at parking lot and they go there as well.

When they reach the parking lot they find Jooheon listens some music to Kihyun and Hoseok. “It’s one of his own’s.” Minhyuk explains. Hoseok sees them and waves at them. They all get in the car. Kihyun sits on the front. Hyungwon sits in the window side and Minhyuk sits next to him. Hyungwon can feel the warmth coming from the other and he feels relaxed. Hyungwon is anxious person when he is around people but Minhyuk gives him a different feel of safe and secure. So when Minhyuk puts his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and starts to hum to the music Hoseok find in the radio Hyungwon thinks he can get use to this.

When they arrive to their destination Minhyuk and Jooheon gets out of the car. Kihyun and Hoseok says they have to do shopping so Hyungwon gets off too. Jooheon waves them as they go and say goodbye to Hyungwon.

“Bye hyung. See you.”

“Bye Jooheon. I would like to listen your songs.” Hyungwon says to orange haired boy and the latter shakes his head. “I’ll show them to you next time. Take care.” He goes inside. Hyungwon feels more comfortable after they spend time together with him.

Minhyuk takes a few step up in the entrance and turns to Hyungwon. ”Thank you for keeping me company today. And thank you for lending me your shoulder. It was so comfortable and I was so happy. Anyways don’t let me hold you. I’ll see you.” He motions to go inside but stops and turns back when he hears a whisper behind him.

“Promise?” Hyungwon asks with big eyes that holds so much emotion in them. Minhyuk feels his heart hurts because he understands he means something else. His heart flutters and can’t help himself lean in.

Minhyuk places a ghostly kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek before he goes inside the building.

”Promise.”

 

Hyungwon touches his cheek. He hates goodbyes. He already had to see so many people leave and never come back. So he holds onto little promises. And this one is his favorite.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Minhyuk studying at library and they decide to play a question game.

“I love you.”

Hyungwon thinks this words are so hard to say. He heard this in the movies, he heard in love songs, he heard his parents saying that to each other. He heard Kihyun saying that to Changkyun when they dance slowly. He even himself says that to his friends when he is happy about something but he never said it to a person he truly cherishes.

Hyungwon sits on the table and trying to figure out how to do the homework his professor give when he realizes he loves Minhyuk. It’s been 7 weeks since the university started and 2 months since they first met. For 2 months Hyungwon was running away from his feelings and trying to hide them away but there they are lying infront of him. He just can’t hide from them anymore.

There is nothing special that day. He is just sitting in the library with Minhyuk like they do everyday for the past 6 weeks. Hyungwon has to do research for a term project so he came to the library because Kihyun is cleaning the house. Changkyun will come in a week so the brown haired man wants everything to be perfect more than ever. Hoseok and Hyungwon offered to help but Kihyun doesn't let them touch anything saying they are messy. So Hyungwon came to library and he was already studying when Minhyuk came. Minhyuk doesn’t have homework to do actually but he came to study with Hyungwon and after a while he couldn’t help but fall asleep on the book he was reading to pass time. Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk’s sleeping face and he feels his heart drops. He looks so young and so naive. Hyungwon wants to hold him and protect him from everything. Hyungwon realizes his feelings only amplified in time when his eyes travels Minhyuk’s face and he adores the way how his lips are curved perfectly, how his chest slightly moves when he breaths, how the sun reflects on his now soft red hairs. Hyungwon wants to touch them so he just gives up studying. He wasn't studying for the past 30 minutes actually so he puts his head next to Minhyuk’s and caress his hair without disturbing him. When he stops he just stares at his sleeping face and get lost in his thoughts. How it would be nice to hold his hand, puts his head to his shoulder, let him play with his hair, kiss his soft cherry lips with small pecks until he giggles. Hyungwon doesn’t know how many minutes passed while he is thinking about all these. He doesn’t care, he just want to live in that moment.  
After a while Minhyuk moves up a little and opens his eyes only to find Hyungwon’s face right next to his.

“Hi.” He says with a little smile shaping on his face.

“Hi there.” Hyungwon answers copying his smile on his own face. He feels like his face is burning up because they are so close almost enough their nose to touch.

“You were sleeping.” Hyungwon says as he continues to look at Minhyuk’s eyes. They don’t lift their head up from the table and talk like that.

“I worked late yesterday. I couldn’t sleep much.” Minhyuk says with a small voice. Even though there is no one in the library but them, he respects the library rules even though he always has a loud voice.

“Exactly.” Hyungwon says. “Why did you come here when you worked until midnight last night? You don’t even have class.”

“I wanted to. Besides there is nothing to do at home. Jooheon is hanging out with underground rapper friends doing underground rapper things which I know but I choose not to involve.” He says with a chuckle.

“Hey do you want to play a game?” Minhyuk asks with a glimmer in his eyes.

“What kind of game?” Hyungwon asks with a confused look. They have homework to do. Actually he couldn’t even make the half of his homework because he was too busy to watch Minhyuk.

“The one which we ask a questions and answer them honestly.” Minhyuk says with a smile and he continues to explain.

“Like this. Do you like the sandwiches I make?” Minhyuk asks with big eyes. It's obvious that he is not joking when he asks that.

Hyungwon nods immediately and adds.” I love them. I’m too lazy to have breakfast even though Kihyun always tries to make me eat food so it’s a nice thing for me to eat every morning regularly. Besides I put on some weights so I feel stronger.” He giggles and points his belly.

Minhyuk smiles at him and he is satisfied with Hyungwon’s answer. “See? It's a game like that. Now your turn.”

Hyungwon thinks for a while before ask his question.

“Why do you always bring sandwiches in the morning?” For 7 weeks Minhyuk brings sandwiches every morning which happens to be only two and they eat together. Hyungwon guesses the answer but he wants to ask it anyway.

“I care about your health. You look like you don’t eat well. I think Kihyun is not that great about cooking. You were too skinny before you met me you know.” He laughs as he pokes Hyungwon’s side with his finger. "But don't tell him I said that or else he will kill me." Minhyuk tells and Hyungwon giggles a little too as he acts like Minhyuk’s fingers didn’t just burn a whole in his body.

It’s Minhyuk’s turn to ask.

“I gave you my number. Why didn’t you call me?”

Hyungwon gulps because he wasn’t expecting this question. Minhyuk gave his number to Hyungwon but he didn't call him until they met again. Actually he didn't know what to say and he was afraid to make an act.

“I wanted to but I didn’t have the courage.” He answers honestly as Minhyuk looks at him with sad look in his eyes. The question game is changing and Hyungwon does nothing to stop it because he knows he should talk about this.

“Why did you give me your number? I could have been a murderer you know.” Hyungwon says with a slight smile.

Minhyuk smiles too. “You didn’t have the type of a murderer. Besides I wanted you to call me.” Minhyuk says with a sigh. Hyungwon is about to ask another question but Minhyuk stops him.

“It’s my turn now. You didn’t call me until we met at university and you never left my side after that. So why? Why do you always at the door when my class ends?” Everyday Hyungwon waits for his class to end and takes him home, even some days his class ends earlier.

“I want to make sure you go home safely.” Hyungwon answers because that is true. Minhyuk is new in town so Hyungwon tails him around everywhere he goes. At least that is his excuse.

“My turn. Why do you care about me?” Hyungwon asks in a moment with a small voice and if Minhyuk wasn’t looking at his lips he wouldn’t understand his question. But because he is confused with this question “What do you mean?” as his hand finds Hyungwon’s and holds that. He gives a squeeze to help Hyungwon keep talking.

“You are a bright person. You are warm, you can get along with anyone, you are thoughtful. I’m shy and I literally halt when I’m around people. Even now why are you, a person who is like a sun who shines more beautiful than a star, sits a guy like me who is like a clouded day?”

Minhyuk pauses as he process what Hyungwon said. Minhyuk knows a lot of things after spending 2 months together with Hyungwon. So that's why he knows this is such an honest question and Hyungwon looks so vulnerable as he waits for Minhyuk's reply. Minhyuk wants to answer it right so he doesn’t hold himself back and say everything on his mind.

“I think you are beautiful.” Hyungwon looks at him like he said he has pasta on his hair so opens his mouth to protest but Minhyuk puts his finger on his lips and makes him freeze.

“You are beautiful Hyungwon. You are so compassionate and careful towards your friends. I can see how much you love them and how much they love you every time you are together or talk about each other. You made a phone holding device for Kihyun to help him talk comfortably with Changkyun. You watch sappy movies with Hoseok and cry with him every time. Even though you met with Jooheon only a few months ago you always give your popcorn to him because you know he eats his own before half of the movie ends. You wake up in the middle of the night to help Changkyun with his homework on video calls. What I’m trying to say even if you don’t talk much your behaviours tell everything you don’t say verbally. Same thing goes for me. You take my books from me when you know I slept late or I’m exhausted. I know you will be there everyday when I close the café because you pick me up and walk with me to my home even though it’s literally ten steps away. I know when we eat together you pick cucumbers out from my food because you know I hate them. I know you always bring extra pen because I keep forget mine. I know you like to sit quietly but you listen, really listen to me when I say something and you never forget that. So yes you are beautiful, your mind is beautiful Hyungwon. I love it. ”

Hyungwon feels like his eyes are tearing up when he listens Minhyuk. He never thinks he would get an honest answer like this so he doesn’t know what to say. He has so many insecurities, he thinks he has defaults everywhere but maybe it’s okay. If there is someone there to accept him like who he is then it’s okay. He sees Minhyuk looking at him with so much emotion in his eyes and Hyungwon just feels like the cracks on his soul are filling with Minhyuk’s smile. A tear escapes from his eyes in relief but Minhyuk’s hand is there to catch it. He comes closer to Hyungwon, so close that Hyungwon can feel his breath on his lips.

“My turn.” Minhyuk whispers and Hyungwon closes his eyes as he shivers. “What do you think now?”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and he feels another tear slip away as he opens his eyes.

“I think I love you.”

Minhyuk let’s out a small smile escape from his lips before he leans in and captures Hyungwon’s lips with his own.

“I think I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the story going?  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos I appreciate them!! And they are very welcomed.  
> Please tell me your thoughts in comments!!


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Minhyuk goes on their first date.

First Date

Hyungwon looks at himself in the mirror up on the wall. He did stand there for 15 minutes and couldn’t decide what to wear. Eventually his good old friend Hoseok who is tired of listening Hyungwon’s sighs and him constantly changing his clothes and throwing himself on the bed only to get up and start this cycle again, came to help him. And now it’s been another 15 minutes and still they are not sure what he should wear for his date with Minhyuk.

“Hoseok I don’t know. I’m not sure.” Hyungwon whines as he takes off the brown colored shirt and throws it away. Hoseok sits on his bed with a defeated face.

“Hyungwon-ah we looked every shirt and jean you have and you didn’t like any of them. Can't you just pick one? He will love you even you go out to meet him with a turtle jumper. So please let’s pick something pleaseeeee.” Hoseok swings his arms like a little kid and shakes Hyungwon with him. Hyungwon knows he is exaggerating but he can’t help it. This is their first date and he wants it to be perfect even though he doesn’t have many experience how a date should be and what he should wear or where they should go.

“Please Hyungwonahhhh.” Hoseok says again with a pleading voice.

“You can wear that maroon shirt with your black jeans Wonnie. I managed to get that chocolate stain off.” Kihyun says when he comes into room with the shirt on his hand folded neatly. Hyungwon’s face lightens because it’s his favourite shirt and he thought he would never see it again. He quickly grabs the clothes and puts them on with a big smile on his face.

“Next time don’t be an idiot and don’t tuck your clothes and chocolates in the same bag.” Kihyun says as Hoseok sits him down and brushes his hair. Kihyun makes him wear his black leather jacket and when he slips his boots on he turns around for his friends to see.

Hoseok whistles and says with a cute voice. “Where is that nerd boy who looks like he is about to save the world while he just only solves a problem with big glasses and weird expressions on his face? What happened to him? Taken by aliens?”

“Taken by Minhyuk.” Kihyun giggles and looks at his own date masterpiece proudly.

“By the way I’ll be off too honey. I gotta meet with some friends from school. I’ll come back by dinner.” Hoseok says and steals a pinch from Kihyun’s cheek who slaps his hand away.

“What? Where are you going? I’m cleaning up the place and you guys are running away!” Kihyun says with with an angry expression.

“You are cleaning this house for 3 days Ki. Changkyun will not be here for another 6 day. Besides do you want me to stay and help?” Hoseok points himself. “The guy who mixed up cleaning stuff -which he doesn’t know their names but that doesn’t matter- with soap and turned the living room into a soap bubble party last time?”

“It was fun though.” Hyungwon shakes his head as he remembers that day. Place was filled with bubbles. Hyungwon, Changkyun and Hoseok was having fun until Kihyun came back from the market only to scold them because Changkyun fell down and hurt his arm. Still it was a fun day.

“Now that I think I changed my mind. Go both of you. But be back by dinner!” Kihyun yells, he practically throws them out of the house and close the door.

“It’s great that Changkyun will be here for Kihyun’s birthday. I miss the brat.” Hoseok says as they walk to the café Minhyuk is working at. Hyungwon hums “I miss him too.” He pauses for a second. “Kihyun misses him so much.” Hoseok nods “I wish we could do something.” The engineer says with a voice hiding a little regret and pain. Hyungwon shakes his head and they reach to café. They walk in and a familiar orange hair greets them.

“Hyung and hyung! Welcome!” Jooheon says with a big smile.

“Hi Jooheon. Where is Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks because he wants to see red-haired man as soon as possible so they can start their date.

“Wow hyung thank you I’m fine. School is fine too. And finally you guys talked about your obvious feelings yesterday. I’m so happy for you. I listen to many good songs in these days I will make you a playlist if you like. Weather is so nice today if you're not thinking about going out I suggest you to." Jooheon talks with a fast pace but not enough for Hyungwon to miss the sarcasm in the words. “Oh and if you ask about Minhyuk hyung his shift is just ended so I guess he is about to go out--- There he is.” Hyungwon turns to look at the person and he feels a smile is splashing on his face as that red hair comes closer to him with a big smile.

“Hi handsome.” Minhyuk says and leans to kiss his cheek. Hyungwon blushes a little but he greets back. He should get use to this.

“Hi to you.”

“Ready to go?” Minhyuk asks with as he holds Hyungwon’s hand and he nods. They say bye to Jooheon and Hoseok who is either about to throw up or pat their heads.

Hyungwon takes the bag Minhyuk carries while they are walking in silence. He thinks how Minhyuk’s hand is fitting into his own. The warmth coming from their tangled fingers are sending shivers to his spine. He likes the feeling. He is addicted to Minhyuk's presence from the first day he ever layed eyes on him.

A few moments later Minhyuk asks “Where are we going?” to Hyungwon who seems a bit lost in his thoughts.

“Actually I have never done this before so I’m not sure what to do.” Hyungwon replies trying to hide the embarrassment tone in his voice. Minhyuk smiles and pouts a little while thinking.

“How about we go to park and sit there, eat stuff that I sneaked out from the café and talk?” He suggests.

Hyungwon laughs at him as he nods. “You sneaked out somethings?” Minhyuk giggles and points the bag Hyungwon is holding. “It’s nothing much. My manager let me get sandwiches and I may or may not took 2 chestnut muffins.” Hyungwon looks at the bag he is carrying. “Well I guess I’m your accomplice now. I should stay silent if I don’t want any trouble.”

“Yeah we are partners in crime now.” Minhyuk blinks at him.

They go to the park near their area and find a quiet and kinda secret spot. There is two tree around them and their branches are giving them some private so it’s a perfect spot to sit.

“If only I’d bring blankets for us to sit on. I wanted this to to be perfect but no. I’m an idiot.” Hyungwon says with a frown as they sit down. He mentally slaps himself for not thinking anything. Minhyuk takes the cups from the bag and gives one for him to drink.

“But you are my handsome idiot.” Minhyuk holds his hand and squeezes it and causes Hyungwon to almost choke on his coffee.

“You think I’m handsome?" Minhyuk nods and Hyungwon continues. "I mean sure I love this maroon shirt and I think I look good in it but I think you are the most beautiful person I ever saw and I’m studying in engineering department so you can bet I see lots of man everyday--” He stops when Minhyuk pinches his cheek.

“And you are cute too. Sometimes you are so shy and distant and sometimes you are the most straightforward and brave person.” Minhyuk says with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon looks at him with a question mark on his eyes.

“I mean it was obvious you liked me the moment you saw me but you didn’t make any move until yesterday. You were acting cool even though you did all those little things for me like putting chocolates into your bag and take them out anytime when I feel down. Or bring an extra bottle of water for me to drink. For 2 months you came to see me everyday yet you never said anything. I was falling for these little moments, your sweet gestures and I didn’t know what to do. But yesterday you were so honest with your answers and suddenly you said you loved me and kissed me. Not 'like' but 'love'. It’s like a push and pull.”

Hyungwon shakes his head. He can see Minhyuk’s point but he didn't mean that.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention.” Hyungwon drops his head and plays with the zipper on his jacket. “I just though I wasn’t enough for you.”

“Let me decide that Hyungwon please.” Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hand back to make him look at him. “Besides I’m not the perfect person. Maybe you will get tired of me one day. Who knows?” Minhyuk says as he shrugs. Hyungwon smirks because he knows it’s not possible.

“I don’t think I can survive a day without the sandwiches you make.” Hyungwon smiles at him and Minhyuk blushes.

“Oh let’s eat the sandwiches by the way.” He takes them out from the bag and they start to eat.

After a while “Tell me three things I don’t know about you.” Minhyuk says as he bites his sandwich. Hyungwon thinks and smiles at Minhyuk saying “This sandwich is not good as yours. I like them more.” Minhyuk laughs at him and pats his arm.

“They are made by love. What else?” Minhyuk looks at him with a cute expression. Hyungwon ruffles his hair and takes a sip from his coffee.

“The day I came to the café. Actually Changkyun and I were going to meet at another place but I forgot my wallet and keys at home and locked myself out because I wasn’t totally awake. I had to study for a scholarship exam and I slept late so Changkyun had to come and get me." He looks at Minhyuk. "It was the best thing I ever did.”

“Really?” Minhyuk is surprised to hear the background story. Hyungwon nods.

“You know what I wasn’t getting that job. Actually I was going to work in a kindergarten but they called saying they hired somebody else and I needed a job as soon as possible. I was walking around when Jooheon called me. He said there is a spot and I can start the next day." Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon who is also surprised. "It was a coincidence you see.” Hyungwon comes closer and pulls Minhyuk near him.

“I guess we are meant to be.” Hyungwon says very well aware his ears are burning when Minhyuk grins at him.

“I guess we are." Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon's eyes flaming up with love.

"So what is the third thing?” Red-haired whispers to his lips. Hyungwon shivers as he slightly brushes his lips on Minhyuk’s.

“I know. The thing you said a few minutes ago.” He places a kiss near Minhyuk’s lips. “I know I will never get tired of you because you were right. The moment I saw you I knew I’d never be able to let you go.” He caresses the older's face and looks him in the eyes. “I’m sorry for catching up late. My mind is always sleeping.”

Minhyuk smiles and he let’s his lips linger on Hyungwon’s. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
> I get power from you.  
> So feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9 am by the way.
> 
> I hope you liked this!! I may wanna continue this I don't know yet.  
> If you wanna say anything kudos and comments are welcomed^^


End file.
